1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to illuminated safety devices, particularly hand-held presence or position indicators, manually-operated traffic control devices, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Providing a means of effectively directing vehicular traffic has long been a problem for modern living. Devices have long been available that are commonly referred to as light or traffic wands. These are usually specific-purpose, dedicated units that contain their own self-powered light source, or are separate devices that attach to a flashlight, such that the flashlight serves as the light source. Except for the "rear end storage" of a "Collapsible Light Wand" described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,228, the prior art light/traffic wands are devices having a single function, and both before and after use of that specific function, the device must be retrievably stored someplace, for later re-use. This, in many instances, turns out to be quite a nuisance, since these items can so easily become lost or misplaced.
Consider U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,651 to Jacobson. His device is a colored plastic package for holding a flashlight, wherein the package can be positioned over the light projecting end of the flashlight to form a signalling device. But, Jacobson's device does not provide a reliable and secure positioning arrangement for the flashlight, either while the flashlight is in the package or while the package is positioned for signalling usage. Moreover, the shape of Jacobson's package, by being flat and elongated, is not well suited for use as a lighwand, which is most easy to use when the lighwand has a conical shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,784 to Burdick discloses a signal attachment for a conventional flashlight, where the signal attachment is a sheath-like, flexible member made of transparent or translucent material. The signal member is folded around a longitudinal axis so as to form a tubular configuration when attached to the flashlight. When not in use, the signal attachment may remain attached but folded over the forward end of the flashlight. However, Burdick's signal attachment cannot serve as a holster or casing for the flashlight when not being used for signalling purposes. Thus, the problem of what to do with the signal attachment and flashlight when not in use remains.
Consider also U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,776 to Wyrick which discloses an auction light made up of a flashlight, a cone and a hollow, open-ended circular cylinder. When not in use, the cylinder can be slid forwardly into the cylinder to form a compact structure. When in use though, the user aims the open end of the cylinder at an auctioneer so that a light beam from the flashlight is projected through the open end of the cylinder. It can be plain seen that Wyrick's device is rather awkward to use and is not the most compact of devices. In addition, Wyrick's device can not serve to store the flashlight.